Mephistopheles Yoma
|-|Mephistopheles Yoma= |-|God of Time Kairos= Summary Only found in Lost Canvas, Heavenly Chief Star, Mephistopheles Yōma (天魁星メフィストフェレスの杳馬 Tenkaisei Mefisutoferesu no Yōma?) is a Specter. He appears before Gemini Aspros to thwart his attempt on Hades' life, as he seeks revenge for his reincarnation of Earth. It is later revealed that Yoma is Kairos, a former Time god and the younger brother of Khronos, a superior god of time. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''3-B | Low 2-C Name: Mephistopheles Yoma / Kairos Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Classification: Celestial Leader Specter, Deity, Greek God, Protogenos, Primordial God of Momentary Time Age: 33 Years Old in Mortal Body, Billions of Years Old in True Form Powers and Abilities: 7th, 8th and 9th Sense User, Abstract Existence, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Flight, Can fire energy blasts through his Cosmos, Erect shields and barriers, Higher senses to compensate the loss of physical ones, Dimension Manipulation, Telepathy (Cross-dimensional; capable of projecting his memories to Pegasus Tenma), Teleportation, Time Manipulation (Kairos is superior to Virgo Asmita in terms of temporal manipulation including abilities to stop, rewind, and reverse the flow of time which can include allow him to target his opponent and rewind time biological of the adversary), Can shoot darkness at his opponents overwhelming their powers, Can manipulate his enemy by implanting a seed of evil enabling him to corrupt their hearts forever; In his Specter Surplice armor he can stop attacks with his black metallic threads (Like a spider's thread) which are behind his back, Can ignore durability, Acausality, Causality Manipulation, His Cosmos passively disables the Five Senses + Mind, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Illusions, Dream Manipulation, Life Manipulation & Death Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, and Existence Erasure. Attack Potency: At least Multi-Galaxy level (Higher than Thanatos and Hypnos) | Universe level+ Speed: Massively FTL+ via power-scaling (Higher than Thanatos and Hypnos) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar | Multi-Stellar Striking Strength: At least Multi-Galactic | Universal+ Durability: At least Multi-Galaxy level (Survived a Galaxian Explosion from Gemini Aspros, who's soul fused with that of Gemini Defteros) | Universe level+ Stamina: Nearly limitless, if not limitless | Limitless Range: Universal | Universal+ Standard Equipment: Heavenly Chief Star Surplice armor with its own Cosmos signature Intelligence: Has been manipulating the events of the Holy War and seems to know about almost everything that is related to his verse Weaknesses: He is somewhat cocky. Also, he is no longer immortal, so if his true self is revealed, he can be killed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Rewind Bio:' A clock appears on his enemy's body, then Yoma reverses back the time and turns his enemy into nothingness. However if they are immortal, the victim is immune to the effects of time-reversal. *'Rewind World:' A large-scale version of the Rewind Bio. This technique reverses back the time in an area of several kilometers. However if they are immortal, the victim is immune to the effects, or an advanced age, the victim can withstand the effects of this technique. Yoma's/Kairos' strongest attack. *'Marvelous Room:' Yoma creates a vortex which makes a crack in time and space, capable of incapacitating his enemy into quantum particles absorbed by the vortex. This attack throws the opponent into another dimension *'Real Marvelous:' Yoma generates with his Cosmos a massive whirlpool of darkness. The whirlwind of darkness tears apart the body of his opponent. Note: Yoma's Body '''| Kairos (True Form)' Gallery File:Kairos.jpg|Yoma's true form. Kairos, the Primordial God of Momentary Time Other '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Cosmo Users Category:Time Users Category:Saint Seiya Category:Greek Gods Category:Causality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Armored Characters Category:Parents Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2